Captivity
by PhantomTaicho
Summary: So Lola has been bannished to somewhere by a Jelous Luppi. Find out where she went, more info inside. 3rd in series.
1. Imprisonment

**Rating:** T for violence, a little suggestive and possible swearing, and more CHARACTER DEATH!

**Pairings:** LolaXUlquiorra, LuppiXUlquiorra, SzayelXOC, well, maybe not really in this one, but it's going to happen soon

**Possible Spoilers:** Up to Hueco Mundo Arc

**Authors Notes:** Well, you kinda could make it through the second one without the first one, but this one is a direct continuation of the last one, so read the second one first.

**Captivity by Sammy Phantom (PhantomTaicho)**

**Chapter 1: Imprisonment**

Lola woke up in a daze; she didn't know where she was. She sat up to find herself in some sort of cell, her hands handcuffed in front of her. She tried to break them, but found that they were spirit proof. She found herself in a white robe of some sort that was when she noticed that her injuries were almost completely healed, but still hurt.

She remembered the fight, and how that he-she knocked her out like that, stupid espada, like to show off. Why did they all have to try to make her seem weak?

It was then that she heard a door open and watched someone walk in, it was that that point that she knew what had happen.

"Hey, Arrancar." Sad the voice of a girl that didn't look much older or younger than herself, her hair was brunette and in a bun, she clearly was a captain, a shinigami captain. She figured it out; she was being held captive in Soul Society.

She got up to speak to the girl face to face. "Shinigami... LET ME GO NOW!" She spoke with all the courage she had, but without her Zanpakuto, and her reiatsu sealed, she didn't have much to back it up.

"Sorry, can't do that, it's not very often that we find an Arrancar just lying, passed out, in a field in the Soul Society, you'd be valuable to our research." She smirked as the girl struggled against the cuffs.

"You WILL let me go or so help me, I'll kill you. I have friends, you know? Even if I can't fight back, they'll come for me, and when they do, you'll be sorry."

"Right, a few little Arrancar against all of Soul Society, I'd like to see that." Lola just growled.

"Oi, Phantom." Called a voice from the door way.

"Yes, Toshi-chan?" She called back to the white haired boy.

"Stop playing with the prisoners, you'll miss lunch and the meeting."

"Well, see you later, Arrancar, we have plans for you." She walked out and left Lola to sigh and stare out at the sun shining through her cell window. She found it ironic, incongruous, an oxymoron even, that she was free in her dark world, but now a prisoner in the light. But what could she do, so she sat there in her cell, staring at the sun light that taunted her so.

-x-

Ulquiorra had just left his room to find Lola, he knew that she was heading to the desert, but her walks didn't take this long. In the halls, he saw a rather perky Luppi, who greeted him very pleasantly, almost too pleasant.

"Ulquiorra-kun~" Chirped the new Quinta.

"What? And what the hell is with that nickname, no kun suffix from you, NONE!" He sighed do to the fact that he had to raise his voice. "What do you want, I'm looking for Lola."

"Oh, you won't need to worry about her, Ulquiorra." He said slyly.

"What are you talking about, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" He immediately jumped to that conclusion, and that conclusion was actually correct.

"Oh, I took care of here, she' probably dead in the Soul Society by now, cause that's where I tossed her bloody body to die. Now it's just you and me, Ulqui my lover." He pinned the 4th to a wall, looking lust filled, but Ulquiorra wasn't swayed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" He shouted, kicking Luppi into a wall. It was obvious he did not share Luppi's feelings, or was happy about his girl being beaten up and tossed into another dimension.

Luppi got up a wiped some of the blood that had started to drip from his mouth. "Uli-kun? What's the matter; I just wanted us to be together."

"You really think I swing that way Luppi, I love LOLA! NOT YOU!" He was dead serious; a flame was burning behind the never changing eyes.

"Oh really? Okay..." He prepared to draw his zanpakuto, but as he drew it, Ulquiorra stopped his hand, and from the close distance, stabbed his heart and lungs, just like he did with Noitora, and watched him fall to the floor.

"That's what you get for harming Lola." He walked away from the bloody body. The words of his death would travel fast, but no one would know it was him or for what reason.

--

A/N: Well, I'm sort of on writers block and sort of rushing, Ulquiorra throwing a temper tantrum, fun to write. So, remember, don't mess with what's Ulquiorra's, or you die XP I'm really tired, its' 2am, so please review.


	2. Orders

**Rating:** T for violence, a little suggestive and possible swearing, and more CHARACTER DEATH!

**Pairings:** LolaXUlquiorra, LuppiXUlquiorra, SzayelXOC, well, maybe not really in this one, but it's going to happen soon

**Possible Spoilers:** Up to Hueco Mundo Arc

**Authors Notes:** Well, you kinda could make it through the second one without the first one, but this one is a direct continuation of the last one, so read the second one first.

**Captivity by Sammy Phantom (PhantomTaicho)**

**Chapter 2: Orders**

Ulquiorra reported the incident of his subordinate girlfriend to Aizen, in hope that he would be allowed to retrieve her without much difficulty.

"I knew that a few hours ago Miss Lola Archer had been sent to Soul Society and captured, what do you wish to be done?" He asked.

"I wish to go retrieve her, Aizen-sama, seeing as she knows of our plans of attack and I am so highly ranked, no one will beat me."

"Request denied." He stated plainly.

"But Aizen-sa..."

"Do not protest, Ulquiorra, we can not risk the loss of any of our Espada, war is nearly upon us, we can not make unnecessary moves that could result badly on our end, do you understand?"

"Yes Aizen-sama." There was a small amount of sadness in his voice.

"You are dismissed." Ulquiorra began to walk away until he heard. "Oh, thanks for handling him for us." Ulquiorra stood in surprise for a second and continued walking.

Unbeknownst to Ulquiorra, Baku had been listening into the conversation, and heard Ulquiorra mutter. "I don't care, I'm bringing back Lola whether her wants me to or not!"

"Ooooooo, Szayel-sama must know about this." And off she ran.

-x-

Back in Soul Society, Lola wasn't doing much, just laying down, contemplating her life and if it really had any meaning, she had no memories of her human life, so all she had was the month or so she was assigned to Ulquiorra to contemplate, but of course, Ulquiorra showed her the best time of her life, she reminisced about what it felt like to be with him that night. Then there was friendship, she wasn't much when it came to friends, she conversed openly with the other numuro, but she finally made a friend, sure she only spoke with Baku once, but she was helping someone.

Then, someone entered the room. It was the same Shinigami as earlier.

"Shinigami, so your name is Phantom?"

"Phantom is just my old American name; only few are allowed to call me that, the name's Hanakami Bakemono, which translates to Samantha Phantom in English."

"Wouldn't it translate to God Flower or Flower God?" She asked, laughing slightly.

"Don't make fun of my old name! I did research and 'Flower of the Gods' is what I got. So there." She stuck out her tongue. "Besides, I have news for you, Arrancar.

Lola gulped, it's probably not the news she wants, that she's being let go because she's too weak or something.

"Well, I did say you were here for our research, the head of the Research and Development Bureau has some interests in you, and you're probably going to be dissected soon."

Her face grew pale as she heard the news, her life really was over. She moved to the back of the cell and sat in the corner.

"Hey, what's up, it's that not bad." Asked the shinigami girl. Lola refused to respond. The other left, not another word was said, when the door closed, Lola burst into tears.

TBC

--

Poor Lola-kun, sentenced to such a fate, well, hopefully Baku has a plan. Please review.


	3. Best Laid Plans

**Rating:** T for violence, a little suggestive and possible swearing, and more CHARACTER DEATH!

**Pairings:** LolaXUlquiorra, LuppiXUlquiorra, SzayelXOC, well, maybe not really in this one, but it's going to happen soon

**Possible Spoilers:** Up to Hueco Mundo Arc

**Authors Notes:** Well, you kinda could make it through the second one without the first one, but this one is a direct continuation of the last one, so read the second one first.

**Captivity by Sammy Phantom (PhantomTaicho)**

**Chapter 3: Best Laid Plans**

In Las Noches, a very eager Baku was running through those halls in search of her master, Szayel Aporro Granz, when the obvious answer came to here and told her that he's probably in his lab unless he went to a mission or a meeting while she was gone spying. She dashed back to the lab and skipped right in. "Oh Szayel-sama~?" The pink haired scientist was sitting at hit computer when the blond came up behind him and hugged him around the neck. "Szayel-sama, I know some stuff." Her expression faded. "Do you hear that Luppi was..."

"Killed? Yes, by Ulquiorra too," he stated quite methodically.

"Well, what about Lola..."

"Being beaten up by Luppi and tossed into Soul Society?"

"You know a lot, but I think Ulquiorra is..."

"Is going to go rescue his Fraccion in spite of Aizen-sama's orders to stay in Las Noches and fight off the invaders?"

"Wow, how do you know all this already, there haven't been any meetings or anything?"

"That's because he's the greatest Espada ever, Szayel Aporro Granz, and you're just a lowly fraccion, BAKU-BAKA!" Gloated the black haired 41st Arrancar.

"SHUT UP HARUKA! OR SO HELP ME I WILL KILL YOU!" She lunged at her fellow numuro only to be stopped by Szayel.

"Darn it you two, can't you not fight for 5 minutes?"

"Nope." They answered in unison.

Baku finally started to speak up. "What do you think is going to happen to Ulquiorra and Lola-chan?"

"They're probably going to die, Baku-chan." Her eyes widened at that answer.

"D-die?! They can't die!" She started shaking him. "We can't let them die, we can't." Tears were forming in her eyes. "Lola is..." She couldn't bear to think of that, Lola was her first friend, her first actual friend, she couldn't live if the one Arrancar, besides Szayel, that ever showed her kindness. The tears poured out. She clung to her Espada and jealousy rose in the 41st's eyes, who turned away. "We can't..." She sniffled.

Szayel hugged and comforted her. "There, there, Baku-hime. While Haruka is working on her experiments, we can try to do something. Okay?" He looked at her, smiling.

She looked up to him with teary eyes and her frown slowly faded into a smile. "Thank y-you... Szayel-sama." She nuzzled her head in his chest as the tears stopped.

-x-

It was a while before Hanakami finally returned to check on her prisoner. She felt like she'd laugh if the girl was still in the emo corner like when she left. Surprisingly, she wasn't, she was sitting on the bench of a bed that she was given.

"Oi, Arrancar!" She called out. "See you recovered."

"I wouldn't use that word, I just got used to the fact that I'm going to die." It was the truth. "My only regret, is that I never got to tell him goodbye, it was always 'See ya later,' no goodbyes." She sighed. "I wish that I could die with more honor, being dissected is so gruesome and morbid, I wish I was just left to die in that field, or fed to the menos, at least I'd still have my dignity." She finally made eye contact with the captain before her. "Why couldn't you have just left me to die? You aren't that psycho that wants to dissect me, are you?" She asked.

"Nah, that's captain Kurosutchi of Squad 12, I'm just a regular squad captain, taking over Squad 3 after the betrayal a few months ago." She turned, showing the sign of the 3rd division on her haori. "But I understand, looks can be deceiving, I know that from you, Arrancar."

Lola spoke up. "I have a name, I'm not just a generic Arrancar, and we have minds, personalities, and identities."

"Well, I knew that I just never bothered to ask you your name because I expected you to be insubordinate and deny my request anyway." She chuckled slightly. "So, you going to tell?"

She sighed, she was going to be experimented on and wiped from existence, so what's the point of keeping her name withheld? "Okay, my name is..."

It was at that point that a large explosion happened. The jail room was filled with smoke and dust. As the dust and smoke cleared, a certain green-eyed Espada was seen standing in the hole in the wall. "Let the girl go, now."

Lola's face lit up at the sight of him. "UL-ULQUIORRA!"

TBC

--

Well, for those who've followed my fics since the beginning, or at least the 2nd one, now you see why I had to introduce Baku so early. You can review as much as you want, there's still more to come ^^


	4. If it's Worth Saving Me

**Rating:** T for violence, a little suggestive and possible swearing, and more CHARACTER DEATH!

**Pairings:** LolaXUlquiorra, LuppiXUlquiorra, SzayelXOC, well, maybe not really in this one, but it's going to happen soon

**Possible Spoilers:** Up to Hueco Mundo Arc, although Ulquiorra nearly says his Zanpakuto's name in this chapter, but you only see the release command and the first letter

**Authors Notes:** Well, you kinda could make it through the second one without the first one, but this one is a direct continuation of the last one, so read the second one first.

**Captivity by Sammy Phantom (PhantomTaicho)**

**Chapter 4: If It's Worth Saving Me**

It was at that point that a large explosion happened. The jail room was filled with smoke and dust. As the dust and smoke cleared, a certain green-eyed Espada was seen standing in the hole in the wall. "Let the girl go, now."

Lola's face lit up at the sight of him. "UL-ULQUIORRA!"

It was true, the Quatro Espada had returned to protect she who he would swear loyalty too, even if it ment being insubordanate to his master Aizen-sama. The captain of the 3rd stop there somewhat in shock as he walked farther into the room, somewhat winking at his girl in the cell.

Lola had pretty much given up hope, Ulquiorra was so conserned about not mixing is life as an Espada with his love life, but he was here, it gave her the courage to live, but at the same time, she wondered, if she really was ment to be saved.

-x-

Meanwhile, above, hiding in a bush near a window so they could look upon the battle that one was pretty sure would insue, Szayel and Baku gazed in, watching the Quatro intently.

"See, we proabably didn't have to come here, Baku-hime, Ulquiorra can handle himself just fine." Stated Szayel, smiling at Baku.

"You never know Szayel-sama, the way things work, anything can happen."

-x-

Back within the walls of the cell area, Ulquiorra slowly approached. "I will say this, just one, more, time. Let, the girl, out of the cell, or face the consicences." There was an exreamly faint hint of anger in the tone of his voice.

It was then, when the young captains' face cracked, and she broke out in a psychotic laugh that Ulquiorra's ears had never heard anything compairible to. He raised an eyebrow at the girl as her laughter slowly stilled and she was able to speak again. "Ulquiorra Schiffer? THE ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER?!" The laughter nearly started again, but she remained calm. "Is Aizen off his rocker? Sending one of his strongest Espada to retreive a mear Numoro in Soul Society, which is full of Shingami all prepairing for war? You have GOT to be kidding me!" The laughter resumed and Ulquiorra stod there for a second, hand still on the hilt of his Zanpakuto. "This was the most foolish thing I've ever heard of. You best be returning to Hueco Mundo, little boy, lest you get captured like your friend here or even killed." The captain placed her hand on the zanpakuto's hilt, it was strapped to her back.

In spite of having come to Soul Society against Aizen's orders, he still had the utmost respect for his master and creater, as if the fact that this Shinigami had captured the love of his afterlife wasn't enough, his master was being mocked, and added to that, Ulquiorra's own powers undermined. Ulquiorra's eye shifted into a glare. '_This shinigami is trash,_' he thought, beginning to draw his Zanpakuto, he prefered to use his hands and ceros when fighting, but he wouldn't waste a minute on this fight, he didn't care if the building or anything near it was destroyed from his spritual pressure, if it would bring his girlfriend home, he was going to release his Zanpakuto.

He moved into a fighting stance. "Bind... M-!' He was interupted as something pierced his hierro in the back of his neck, he was in a state of shock. Some form of needle had made it into his skin and to the blood stream, he felt weak and light headed, he HATED it. "T...teme..." He collapsed.

Lola fell to her knees, _how could he have lost consciousness?_ This thought kept going through her head as another captain whom had thrown the needle started to converse with Hanakami. She knew at this point that she was not ment to be saved, that she was foolish to think that just because Ulquiorra came she wouldn't die, that she was foolish to let go of her resolve. Then she relized something more importaint, Ulquiorra was passed out, he was passed out, two captains were in the room, she already knew what they planned to do to her, but now... they had Ulquiorra... a much stronger Arrancar... an Espada... oh crap! She relized that Ulquiorra would be disected now, and it was her fault, because she was weak, she got beaten up by Luppi, because she was foolish, she didn't listen to the warning, because of her, Ulquiorra would die.

TBC

--

A/N: Yes, after 6 months I return, I return and then force all my fans to have to go through all the suspencefulness of this chapter by leaving you at a cliffhanger! I'm so evil -laughs evily and starts singing "When You're Evil" by Voltaire- It is so lonely beign evil, what I'd do to see a smile, even for a little while, and no one loves you when you're evil... I'm lying through my teeth, you're tears are all the company i need. ^-^

Just kidding, I'm not THAT evil. I look back at all the reviews I got when I posted chapter three and i feel bad for depriving you of the fanfic that you all, especailly Merro, wanted to read the next chapter ASAP and I waited 6 months insted. I apologize for that and promise that the next chapter will be up soon.

Oh, and the title of the chapter is based on the song "Savin Me" by Nickleback.

Review Review REVIEW! Ulquiorra's cookies are waiting...


End file.
